User blog:UsagiTaicho/i don't have one yet. Let me know what to call it
From the private journal of Dr. L. Eskner: I have done it! I have successfully developed a way to transmit commands through solid plastic-like semiconductor! I am overjoyed at this, as it will completely revolutionize robotic and computer engineering. Now, since this new material (which I have decided to call “protosteel”) can be melted down and reshaped any way you need, I can finally resolve the body-type issue. Plus, this wonderful material can even move on its own, provided the right signals are sent through it. Oh wonderful times. Now, I simply need to create a suitable memory unit capable of storing vast amounts of information, yet smaller than two inches. This might be a problem. End. Lhikan sat up and opened his eyes. Well, technically, he sat up and turned on his eyes. But, he was unaware of the difference, and he was programmed with a limited vocabulary, unable to compare the definitions for his first experience in life. Looking around, his head swam with the information, not only the unprocessed info that had been downloaded, but the vast amount of stimuli he was receiving from every conceivable part of his body. As the information piled up, Lhikan was overwhelmed, and was rendered unconscious. Several hours later, various subroutines woke the sleeping Toa up. The room was now pitch black, and for the first time, Lhikan wondered a coherent thought; Are my eyes closed? “No, but the light is gone.” Startled by the appearance of the voice, Lhikan stumbled backwards. He saw before him, a large mass, with glowing green eyes. Lhikan reached for something to defend himself, when the thunderous voice spoke again: “Easy, my name is Axxon. I’m not gonna hurt you.” “Ah-axxon? What are you?” “I am like you, just a bit bigger. What’s your name?” Axxon asked. “Lhikan.” Startled at how quickly he knew his own name, despite never having thought about it before, Lhikan’s stare went blank. His head swam with information, but this time Lhikan fought through it, sorting it out until he found what he was looking for; proof of his name. Axxon laughed, a strange noise which sounded like metal slamming together and pipes being struck with a mallet. Not the most pleasant noise ever, but it could’ve been worse. “Very good, little Toa. You managed to stay awake that time.” Lhikan, still a little dazed, stared at the large shape before him, which had developed detail. Standing before him was Axxon, a silver face, with silver armor. Giant hands and red limbs equally giant, obviously meant to wield something fearsome. But Lhikan was not afraid of Axxon. He simply stared in awe. “Axxon! Where did you go?” a new voice cried out from the dark. “Here, Nidhiki! I found another one. He is like you!” Nidhiki emerged from the darkness, a refreshing dark green, with a silver mask. “Well hello. Who are you?” “Lhikan.” His answer, more firm than before, because he was sure of it. “Well then, Lhikan, please, come with us. There are more.” “More?” Lhikan asked before he was pulled onto his feet by Axxon. “Of course” the giant answered, “did you think that we were alone?” Lhikan had not really thought about it, and staggered under the mental storm. He now knew that he was a Toa, a member of a mechanical race. He pondered what mechanical meant, but had nothing on the word other than he was mechanical. “What does mechanical mean?” he asked his companions. Both stopped to think about it, but simply shrugged when there own mental searches came back with nothing. The three continued on in silence, walking toward the far end of the blackness. When they got there, Lhikan saw the light. The light, caused by a group of Toa, revealed a steep cliff, and at the bottom, was a large group of Toa. Lhikan was startled to see so many of his kind in one place, and he could see others joining the group much like he was. They were all gathered around one Toa, whose mask was emitting a great amount of light. Lhikan assumed he was the leader. Many of the Toa were talking amongst themselves, in low voices, as if waiting for the glowing one to speak. Axxon jumped down the cliff, and motioned for Lhikan and Nidhiki to do the same. Nidhiki jumped as carelessly as Axxon, but Lhikan was worried. “Come on you big coward! It doesn’t hurt!” Nidhiki called up to him. Lhikan figured that if he could do it, so could he. He wasn’t going to let some loud mouth show him up anyway. Jumping feet first, Lhikan landed gracefully on his feet, unaware of how he did it. Another Toa, larger than even Axxon, approached the group. He stopped just short of them, looked at Lhikan, and started talking to Axxon. The two walked off to another part of the Toa’s encampment, leaving Lhikan alone with Nidhiki. “Come on new guy, we got to introduce you to Takanuva.” “Who is that?” “The guy everyone is paying so much attention to. He is pretty much the de facto leader around here.” The pair approached the center of the group, weaving between other Toa and occasionally pushing them aside. Most of the Toa would move out of their way if they could. Lhikan decided that Toa were polite, except Nidhiki. He hoped that there weren’t any more like him. Finally reaching the center, Takanuva acknowledged them immediately with a gesture to wait. He was engaged in conversation with a white Toa, Who wore a strange looking mask. The two seemed to be discussing plans to separate the growing populace into groups. They were debating on the number. Takanuva seemed unconcerned about it, thinking that it could wait. “Kopaka,” he said “could this wait? I think we should decided what to do when we know the exact number.” “Very well, I won’t wonder very far.” “Thank you Kopaka.” Takanuva turned to Lhikan and Nidhiki, “Yes?” “This one is new. His named is Lhikan, and it looks like he is a fire guy.” “Fire?” Lhikan asked. His mind raced to find the definition, which he learned that fire, designated by the prefix Ta-, is an element that some Toa could control, himself among them. “Yes,” he said, “I am of the element of fire.” Takanuva looked impressed. “Not many can process their thoughts as fast as you. Stick with Nidhiki for now, I want the two of you to try to find more of our people.” Lhikan nodded, grateful for the compliment. He turned with Nidhiki, who was mumbling under his breath. Lhikan decided that he wasn’t too happy about being sent back into the dark. Several hours later, the Toa were fully gathered. Lhikan stood with Nidhiki and Tuyet, a Toa the two had found in the dark. Takanuva asked for everyone to settle down, as he was ready to address them. The Toa named Kopaka looked rather stern, as he stood behind Takanuva. By this time, all the Toa who could control the element of Light had stopped producing it, as light began to stream through the air on its own. Only Takanuva stayed lit; Lhikan figured he did it for the added attention. “My brethren, today is our first day alive. We have taken or first steps from the darkness, to emerge in the light! For many of us, the shock of the knowledge stored within our minds rendered us unconscious. We have gradually gotten better at handling the information, and the Great Spirit has rewarded us with light!” “We must now make decisions that will affect us all. Three hundred we are, a force to be noticed! However, I, and many who I have spoken to, believe that if we move together, we will be targeted by unknown forces. However, there is no proof that any other forces exist, with the exception of the felled giant, slumped over, dead. If there are more like him, they may be hostile.” “Kopaka proposed that, for a while at least, we break off into small groups, exploring the area now that its in light. The smaller groups should, if spread out from one another, be less noticeable. Eventually, when we have found a suitable location, we can regroup. But now you must put it to a vote. Who is in favor of sticking together?” “Aye!” The cry rang out from many places. “And who is in favor of splitting up?” “Aye!” This time, the call was much louder, and more numerous. Lhikan wasn’t sure what to do, and he didn’t vote. Neither did Tuyet. Nidhiki wanted to split, as did many of the Toa around them. “Very well, we shall separate.” Kopaka looked generally surprised at the vote. Apparently he had lost a little faith in his own idea. “I will now appoint several people to decide the groups. Axxon, Brutaka, Vezon, Dume, Tierdax, Icarax, Ignika, Lesovikk, Hydraxon, Maxilos, Tuma, Matanui. You shall be the chosers of the teams. Choose well. I resign myself to your will, and I expect my family to do the same.” With that said, The Chosen began to break off groups of people. Axxon strolled towards Lhikan. He had a few Toa following him. “Nidhiki, Lhikan, Tuyet, you will join Toma here as the Toa Mangai. Get acquainted.” He strolled off, gradually picking Toa to follow him. Toma looked at her new teammates. Lhikan introduced himself. “I’m Lhikan,” he said. “And this is Nidhiki and Tuyet. Tells us what element you are Toma.” “I am a water element.” “Great, Axxon messed up. He gave us two water Toa.” Nidhiki said. “I don’t see how that is a problem. Who should be leader?” Tuyet asked. “Do we need one?” Lhikan said, “We only have four people.” “It should be me. I’m the most experienced.” “You are also lazy and rude. Perhaps Lhikan should lead.” “Really?” Lhikan thought about his new responsibilities. “Who do you think should be leader Toma?” “I don’t know. I just met you. But based on first impressions, it should be Tuyet. She is the one who realized the need for leadership, and she didn’t nominate herself. Lhikan, you don’t see the need for a leader, and Nidhiki seems like he just wants to order people around.” “Valid points Toma. Perhaps Tuyet should be the leader.” “I would want a co-leader, to second guess me. It only mak-” “Hey. Krekka was told to come here. Krekka part of Toa Mangai.” A large blue and white Toa appeared, interrupting the conversation. “Oh, ok.” Tuyet said, “We were trying to decide a leader. The nominations are me, Lhikan, and Nidhiki. Do you have any nominations?” “Krekka doesn’t care. Krekka just wants to go. Lets’ go.” “I vote for myself.” Nidhiki interjected. “I vote for Tuyet. Toma made a good point.” Lhikan said. “I vote for Lhikan.” Tuyet stated. “I vote for Tuyet.” Toma said. Nidhiki was angry, and looked at Krekka for an answer. Krekka just shrugged, well aware he was incapable of making a decision. “Sorry, Nidhiki, but Tuyet is the winner.” Lhikan stated. “Alright then, leader, what do we do first?” Nidhiki asked. Tuyet thought a moment, and turned to look for Takanuva. She couldn’t see him, he had disappeared into the crowd. “Well, maybe we need some sort of mission. Lets go search the giant. Maybe he has some clues as to what this world is.” Lhikan nodded in agreement. Secretly though, he knew that Nidhiki really wanted to be leader. He hated getting told what to do. Lhikan turned to follow the group, as they walked off towards the giant. Obviously, other Toa had the same ideas, since they weren’t the only ones heading towards the corpse. “What is your element Krekka?” Nidhiki asked as they walked. “Krekka thinks it is Ice. But Krekka not sure.” “Well, that’s a lot more helpful than two Water Toa.” Lhikan sighed. He has gotten to know Nidhiki well in the past few hours, and he know that when he is angry with something, he complains for a long time. If you try to stop it, he will just complain longer. Fortunately, Tuyet stopped Toma from butting in with a shake of her head. “Krekka not care. Krekka just want to do job, do next job. Krekka not care how it gets done, it just gets done.” At this time, Nidhiki started to mumble again, obviously angry at Krekka’s inability to sympathize. Lhikan smiled secretly, enjoying Nidhiki’s anger and bitterness. Nidhiki was not a nice person, and he complained way too often. He should try to be more like Krekka, perfectly happy as long as the job gets done. Lhikan wondered if Krekka knew that he was Ice, or if he just guessed because he didn’t care. The group approached the dead giant, carefully eyeing it as a precaution. They didn’t want it to come to life and attack. Another group of Toa, six of them, were scaling the giant already. When they got high enough, they jumped off of it to the nearby plateau. Tuyet took this as a sign that exploring the giant was still an option, and signaled for her team to begin to climb. Lhikan took his first lesson in climbing about as well as his first lesson in thinking. He fell off. Luckily, he was close to the ground, and Krekka caught him. Tuyet seemed to be a natural climber, and was up on the giants lap while everyone else was trying to find hand holds on his legs. Lhikan tried again, and found that if he let his reflexes do most of the work, he could climb rather well. He decided that that must be how Tuyet did it. He looked down and saw Toma struggling. “Let your body do all of the work. Let go of yourself, and just tell it what to do.” He advised. Toma thought a moment, and climbed with the skill Tuyet had shown. Nidhiki also followed Lhikan’s advice. Krekka, on the other hand, simply jumped, his powerful legs took him to the giants lap with ease. Obviously, not all Toa were created equal. With tenacity, the Toa Mangai reached their goal. Tuyet immediately assigned areas. Because of his size, Krekka was told to catch anyone who fell. Nidhiki was given the top of the giant, Lhikan was supposed to search the folds of its garments. Toma was told to study the surrounding area, while Tuyet was going onto the plateau to speak with the other group. She did this as gracefully as she had climbed, leaping from the giant to the plateau. Toma and Nidhiki both climbed up. Lhikan stared at the mess before him. He questioned what purpose such garments had. He and the other Toa only wore masks and armor, assumedly because of a great peril to their race. The garments the giant wore did not appear to offer much protection. Maybe, Lhikan concluded, they were to keep him warm, and carry items while keeping his hands free. Lhikan noticed that Krekka paid very close attention to Nidhiki and Toma, ready to leap and catch them if they should fall; He gets the job done. Lhikan returned his focus back to the giant. He noticed this little round thing, which looked as if it was made from the same material as he was. He noticed that they were all lined up in a column, going from one end of the giant to the other. He also noticed that the disks were not found on his lap. “Nidhiki!” called Lhikan, “did you find any round disks up there?” “Yeah, I used them as holds when climbing! They go all the way to its neck!” he called back. “They might be useful! I’m gonna try and pull one off!” Lhikan called up to his fellow Toa. “Ok!” Lhikan stared at the disk. He grabbed it, and pulled. And pulled, and pulled some more. Finally, the disk popped off. Lhikan stumbled across the lumpy surface, a little shocked. He called out “It came off!” “And?” Lhikan stared at the spot where it had been. There was nothing there but a little hole. “There’s a little hole!” “Anything inside it?” Lhikan poked his hand through. He felt a cold thing, but nothing else. “There’s nothing! I think it’s the giant’s skin!” He called up. Tuyet reappeared a little later. Lhikan had collected a small pile of the disks. He presented them to her when she joined him. Krekka continued to watch Toma and Nidhiki. Toma was climbing down, and Nidhiki had disappeared into the folds. When Toma reached the lap, she said “The place we appear to be in is massive. There is all kinds of strange things on top of similar plateaus. As far as I can tell, we are in some sort of room, rectangular in shape.” “Very good Toma. Nice job. What happened to Nidhiki?” “He went behind the garments. You can see his outline up there.” Lhikan pointed as he said that to a moving shape. “Nidhiki! Return to me please!” Tuyet shouted. After a little shuffling around, the Nidhiki-lump emerged as Nidhiki. He had something with him, and held onto it as he climbed down. “Look what I found.” He said when he landed before them. He handed Tuyet the thin, plastic rectangle. “I found it inside.” “What is it?” “No idea. But that isn’t for us to decide. We need to take these things back to Lesovikk. He told the other group to bring all weird things to him. So we take it to him. Apparently he started a group to determine what stuff is. After that, we take our report to Takanuva. He will give us another job.” “Well, lets go then.” Nidhiki said. “Come on Krekka.” Lhikan watched as his friends jumped down. He tossed the disks down after them. He jumped down himself, landing next to Nidhiki. He picked up the disks, and followed his team to Lesovikk. Lesovikk was standing talking to the leader of another Toa team when the Toa Mangai arrived. Tuyet motioned for them to wait. When Lesovikk and the other Toa were done speaking, He motioned for his special team to take the stuff they found. He started over to Tuyet. “What have you got for us?” “That is for you to decide, Lesovikk.” Tuyet motioned at Lhikan and Nidhiki. The two Toa presented what they found to Lesovikk. “These disks I pulled off of the giant’s garments.” “And I found this thing in his garments, tucked away.” “Hmm….” Lesovikk said looking at the things. “Give these to Onepu and Kopeke. They will figure something out.” At the mention of their names, two Toa strode forward. The took the stuff off Nidhiki’s and Lhikan’s hands. “We will be off then, we have to see Takanuva.” “I saw him over by the gathering area. He was talking to his group.” “Thank you, Lesovikk.” Lhikan waved goodbye, and left with his group. They passed another group of Toa, and Lhikan nodded hello. They nodded back. Tuyet led the way to Takanuva, who was arguing with a red Toa. The two seemed to be arguing about whether or not Takanuva should go with them. Tuyet saw the red one becoming increasingly angry, and politely cleared her throat. “Sorry, about that” Takanuva said when he dismissed the red one “Tahu seems to think it would be best if I went with them. But everyone is looking to me for leadership and wants me to give them jobs. And my team is needed elsewhere, I can’t expect them to do nothing but wait on me. I asked them to go on without me.” “Its fine. I was just wondering if you had any suggestions about what we should do next?” “Yeah, go with them.” He said as he pointed to his Toa Team. “They need some help.” “Ok. Thank you.” Tuyet said before she led the Toa Mangai towards the group. “Greetings, I am Toa Tahu. This is Lewa, Kopaka, Gali, Pohatu and Onua. Takanuva is supposed to be with us, but I guess he is rather busy now.” Tahu sounded extremely peeved, obviously at Takanuva. Takanuva waved him away and walked towards another group of Toa, who were wondering what to do next. As Lhikan followed Tuyet, Onua and Krekka were talking. Kopaka was silent, and Gali was speaking to Toma. Nidhiki was fuming again about some imagined slight, and the Toa Lewa and Pohatu were joking around. Meanwhile, Tahu and Tuyet were discussing the next job. Lhikan noticed that his new comrades all had the same build, and it was different than anyone else’s, except Takanuva’s. Lhikan was pondering this when suddenly, Tuyet stopped. Lhikan crashed into her and knocked her down, but quickly apologized and helped her up. Tahu shook his head, disappointed in his fellow Toa of Fire. “Here is where we were supposed to go. Up there on that ledge is some sort of cave. Early reports say the wind can be heard passing through there. It might be out way out of this weird place.” “How are we supposed to get up there?” The Toa of Earth, Onua, asked. “Well, I can fly up.” said the Toa of Wind, Lewa. “Wait, you can fly? I can’t fly!” Nidhiki said. “Well, that’s because he has the Mask of Levitation. So technically, He can’t fly.” The usually silent Toa of Ice interjected. “Krekka sees no point to bickering. Ladder over there.” The imposing Toa pointed towards a pre-made way up. Lhikan realized that Krekka was smarter than he seemed. All the Toa had missed that. With much determination, the two Toa teams climbed up the stairs made by others, and joined an already large group of Toa, at least three other teams. Axxon was there as well, coordinating the teams’ efforts. Lhikan was relieved to see a familiar face, Axxon had been the one to help him realize how to think. The Toa Nuva and Mangai headed towards him immediately. Axxon was glad to see the Toa Mangai. He told Tuyet to help construct the scaffold system another group of Toa were hard at work on. Apparently the cave was a lot higher than previously thought. Tuyet told Krekka to go with the Toa Nuva in their job to get supplies to bring back. He agreed. Lhikan saw that these new Toa were much like him, except they were all solid in color. Whereas his mask and armor were gold, accenting his red body, the Toa he was assigned to work alongside had red armor and a red body. He introduced himself as Vakama, and said he was the leader of the Toa Metru. Lhikan recognized him as one of the Toa that were following Axxon around. They worked for several minutes in quiet, conserving their breath for work. After an hour, the scaffolding was complete. Another Toa team, the Toa Nexus, were told to climb the scaffolding and get the grate off of the cave while the other Toa teams rested. Lhikan took his downtime as a sign to talk to Vakama. The two found they had much in common. Vakama was a reluctant leader, Lhikan had almost become leader. They were also both of the Fire element, and they were both apart of teams made by Axxon. Finally, The Toa Nexus pried open the grating to the windy cave. One, a Toa of Light, scrambled inside. He activated his elemental power, and could see down the entire path. He emerged, and the Toa Nexus scrambled down the scaffolding, to report to Axxon. He sent a runner, named Vezok, to tell Takanuva what was accomplished and what was seen. Axxon decided that the opening should be made bigger, and a Toa team should explore it. The Toa Inika were chosen, and with their abilities, they were the best ones for the job. Axxon then instructed the Toa Metru and Mangai to guard the scaffolding. He told the Toa Nexus to find Umbra, and the Toa Nuva to return to Takanuva. Vezok had returned, so Axxon sent him and the rest of the Toa Piraka to find Brutaka. Lhikan, Tuyet, Toma, Nidhiki, Krekka and the Toa Metru stood at guard. Lhikan and Vakama talked more, offering each other advice and discussing what they could do with their powers. Lhikan had not yet tried to activate his. He found he couldn’t and wondered why. The familiar rush of thoughts came to the surface of his mind, and Lhikan struggled to sort through them. Finally he found what he was looking for. “Weapons!” The sound of his shout startled many of the other Toa near him. “What weapons?” Tuyet asked. “We have weapons! We all have weapons!” Lhikan said, excited. “We know how to use them, and everything! We have to find them! Search your memories!” The other Toa, obviously perplexed, concentrated on the word weapons. In each of their minds a realization took place, that they all had a special weapon that they used. They knew how to use them, but not where to find them. Vakama stood silent for a moment, before speaking, “We need to tell Takanuva.” “I will volunteer to go.” Tuyet agreed. “I need to go to.” Lhikan said. “Toa teams shouldn’t be forced to separate. Take your whole team Tuyet.” Vakama said. “We will stay to guard the Toa Inika’s return.” “Thank you Toa Vakama. We will return soon, or send others in our place.” Tuyet answered. Tuyet led the Toa Mangai across the enclosed space, toward Takanuva. She ran most of the way, as did the rest of the Toa Mangai. Lhikan sprinted the rest of the way, excited about his discovery, and secretly seeking vindication. He stopped just short of Takanuva, and waited for him to be finished with another Toa. The rest of the Toa Mangai caught up to him, just as Takanuva asked Lhikan what was so important. “Search you memories, think about weapons. We have weapons!” Takanuva paused in the conversation, filtering through all his thoughts. He realized what Lhikan had babbled excitedly was true. Toa have weapons, they know how to use them, and they can focus their powers through them. “Lhikan, you’re right. You have to find them. Find them, and distribute them among the Toa. When the other Toa see the weapons, they should know which are theirs. Toa Mangai, this is the task I assign you. Complete your task.” “Toa Takanuva, is there a Toa team to replace us on our last task? We left without finishing it.” Tuyet said. “Of course. Toa Hagah! Go complete the task the Toa Mangai had to abandon. They left the Toa Metru at the scaffolding. Guard it until their return.” The Toa Hagah, who had been approaching Takanuva for reassignment, nodded and turned towards the direction of the scaffolding. “Toa Mangai, I suggest that you head that way, much of that area is unexplored.” Takanuva said, pointing in the opposite direction. “Thank you Takanuva.” Lhikan said. He looked to his team: Tuyet, the leader; Nidhiki, the irrational one; Toma, the soft-spoken level-headed one; and Krekka, the imposing perceptive Toa. Lhikan wondered what they saw he was. He wondered if they knew that each one had a role, if it wasn’t always helpful. Now they had a task, perhaps the most important one of all. The Toa Mangai scaled another mountain, this one both easier and harder than the giant’s corpse. Lhikan was leading the group, excited about the task ahead, and the potential rewards. He grew more and more as each moment passed. He felt vindicated, and ready. Lhikan was ready for anything to come, and he would meet the challenge head on. “Lhikan, slow down!” Tuyet called behind him. Lhikan turned and looked. He was nearly to the top, and the rest of his team hadn’t made it halfway yet. “Sorry!” He called. “Just wait for us!” “But I can make it up and scout ahead!” “Just wait Lhikan!” Lhikan sat down on the ledge he was on. He thought about his weapons, twin sword that could be combined into a shield or a lava board. The very thought of it made him want it more. But he had voted for Tuyet to be the leader, and he had to respect her judgment, because otherwise he wasn’t respecting his own. While he was pondering this quandary, Tuyet and the others caught up to him. He reached down to help her up, and repeated the process with Toma. Nidhiki pulled himself up, and no one worried about Krekka. He knows how to get up. With the rest of his team with him, Lhikan climbed up with renewed vigor. He reached the top and stared out across the plateau. As the rest of his team reached the top, Lhikan took off on a dead sprint across the flat surface. He raced towards a large structure, sure that the weapons lie within it. He ignored Tuyet’s cries to slow down, to wait for the rest of them. He stopped just short of it, to catch his breath and wait for the others. Tuyet scolded him for rushing ahead. “Sorry. I just want those weapons.” “We all want them. It is our duty. Duty is important. But so is unity. The unity of our team. Destiny is important, but we don’t know our destiny. Anything could happen, so lets move with a little more caution. Ok?” “I’m sorry Tuyet. I will try to reserve myself from now on.” “How do we get in?” Nidhiki asked. The five Toa looked at the structure. Lhikan looked at Krekka. He did nothing. “Maybe the door is on the other side.” Toma stated. The Toa Mangai shrugged in unison, and proceeded to walk around the structure. They turned the first corner, and saw a crack running parallel to the edge. They saw the same thing across the bottom and top. “It’s a door! How do we open it?” Nidhiki asked. Lhikan stared at the metallic protrusion on the door. “That” he said and pointed to it. “Its too high up for us, maybe we can get Brutaka or Tuma.” Toma said. “No. Krekka hold you, you grab and pull. Krekka pull, door open.” “Good idea Krekka.” Tuyet said, “Lhikan, you do the honors.” Lhikan nodded to his leader. He climbed on top of Krekka, and grabbed the handle. Krekka grabbed ahold of Lhikan, and began to walk forward, pulling on the door. With their combined strength, the door began to slide forward. The other Toa moved aside as the door slid open. “Hey, it doesn’t look like its opening!” Krekka and Lhikan stopped. Lhikan scrambled up and disappeared through the top. Category:Blog posts